De Vampiros Y hackers
by LibiaFandom
Summary: Elliot ,así se llamaba el humano que lo tenía cautivado , era extraño , ese hombre escapaba de su comprensión , dando señales contradictorias todo el tiempo, la segunda vez que lo vio hizo algo que despertó su curiosidad ,ahí en medio de la sala de altos mandos de ambas compañías cambió documentos que aseguraban la culpabilidad del Director en Tecnología de ECorp,gracias a ello, él
1. De primeros encuentros

La primera vez que lo vio supo que tenía que poseerlo ,de todas la maneras posibles ,nunca había tenido tanta hambre de nadie como de él ,su sangre, podía sentirla a grandes distancias ,el fuerte sonido de su corazón ,propio de alguien de gran voluntad ,quizás por ello le sorprendió el cómo le respondió cuando lo conoció "Sólo un Técnico", sus palabras contradijeron su postura y mirada , era en esos momentos cuando deseaba más que nunca tener el poder de la mente.

Uno de los tantos poderes que tenían los más ancianos , pero él no tenía aquello , lo máximo que podía hacer era percibir las emociones de los demás ,se había quejado muchas veces de ello con Joanna su hacedora en la sangre ,pero esta sólo se limitaba a sonreírle de forma misteriosa ,le tomó mucho tiempo con ella para que se dignara a darle una respuesta _"Algunos nacen con ese poder ,otros no , y otros lo desarrollan con el tiempo"_ ,al parecer él era de los que o bien no tenían el poder o le faltaban muchos siglos para desarrollarlo , sin embargo también dijo un día sin razón aparente _"Comenzó como un ruido apagado , escenas borrosas … empatía después se hizo más fuerte" , lo entendió de inmediato_.

Elliot ,así se llamaba el humano que lo tenía cautivado , era extraño , ese hombre escapaba de su comprensión , dando señales contradictorias todo el tiempo, la segunda vez que lo vio hizo algo que despertó su curiosidad ,ahí en medio de la sala de altos mandos de ambas compañías cambió documentos que aseguraban la culpabilidad del Director en Tecnología de ECorp,gracias a ello pudo subir al mando algo que tanto había deseado durante la última década .

Claro que provisional era la palabra que sobraba en su nuevo título ,estaba seguro de que Elliot podría ayudar a eliminarla , usaría todos sus nuevos recursos si era necesario ,mando a llamar a los mejores abogados de la compañía, un traslado no era posible de la forma tradicional , no podría ofrecer un puesto de alto rango en Ecorp por la cercanía de ambas empresas, a menos que el mismo Elliot se ofreciera.

-Dale a un hombre un arma y podrá robar un banco , dale un banco y podrá robarle al mundo .-

Fue la frase que dijo al recibir a su objetivo ,estaba en medio de la mesa prescindiendo ,exhudando poder ,con un discurso preparado que impresionaría a cualquiera , pero el detalle era que Elliot no era cualquiera , lo demostró negándose a su propuesta ,despidió a los abogados , acercándose a él dándole a entender que no era únicamente trabajo lo que prometía.

Deseaba que este a su lado como su igual ,lo convertiría en vampiro , eso era lo que ofrecía, básicamente el sueño americano o de cualquiera desde que el mundo se enteró que los vampiros no eran una leyenda ,eran reales , y no del estilo Drácula o alguna idea ridícula sobre que se volverían polvo ni bien sus pies tocaran una iglesia , que temían a los crucifijos o a alguna señal religiosa , lo único cierto sobre ellos era que no soportaban la luz del sol , y lo más importante eran eternos ,permanecían con la apariencia en la que eran convertidos ,todos sus sentidos eran amplificados .

Tyrell se lo ofreció sin dudar , una entrada hacia un destino más allá del tiempo , aún así el humano volvió a negarse , no supo qué hacer en ese momento Wagner sonaba en su cabeza ,la tragedia en sus oídos , porque era una posibilidad que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta , el _rechazo_ .


	2. De Sangre y Ritos

Lo había hackeado , claro que lo había hecho ,había caído directo en la trampa de Tyrell "Director ejecutivo en Tecnología" , estaba al tanto de ello,por eso no le sorprendió verlo aquella noche con el auto estacionado frente a su departamento , debía darle cierto crédito al vampiro,era muy persistente, Elliot no sabría manejarlo no podría aprovechar la situación ,el contar con un alto ejecutivo,podría acceder a mucha información que necesitaba para eliminar a ECorp ,era un recurso y el hacker se iba asegurarse de tenerlo en sus manos.

\- ¿De visita a los barrios bajos ,Tyrell? - Comentó mirando fijamente al ejecutivo ,quien estaba vestido elegantemente ,resguardado a unos metros por un vigilante humano al lado de su auto último modelo , una rareza en esas calles .

El vampiro sonrió en respuesta un tanto sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del humano - Me sentí libre de conocer tu casa al igual que tu decidiste conocer mi vida - .

"Oh estaba en sus manos" pensó haciendo una señal de que lo invitaba a pasar , el recorrido fue en silencio , al menos para el humano , porque Tyrell escuchaba fuerte y claro el sonido de los latidos del corazón humano , como música a sus oídos , el recorrido de su sangre llamando a ser tomada , podría componer sinfonías al respecto y aún así sentir que no ha expresado suficiente.

\- Te invitaría "Real Blood" pero … - comentó al cerrar la puerta tras ellos acercándose a Tyrell con mirada desafiante sacando su juego de navajas ,abriéndolo con un chasquido con su mano derecha y cortándose el antebrazo izquierdo con una de las cuchillas,la sangre empezó a brotar rápidamente - … se que no viniste por eso . - continuó alzando su brazo como un tributo .

El vampiro no dudo un instante ,el tiempo se ralentizó podía ver y escuchar el sonido de la cuchilla rasgando esa piel , sentir la fragancia de esa maravillosa sangre,ver las gradaciones de rojos en esa gota cayendo al suelo , no permitiría tal desperdicio , tomó esa gota con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras inclinaba su cabeza a beber del brazo que esa criatura le ofrecía .

Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía sangre humana , desde que los "seres de la noche salieron del ataúd" hubo una alternativa a su alimentación "Real Blood",(Sangre sintética producida en masa desde China y comercializado por ECorp ,usado como una razón para que los vampiros sean aceptados como ciudadanos tan inofensivos como cualquiera , claro que al no ser "real" muchos vampiros se negaron a consumirla causando estragos en los primeros años , por supuesto esa situación fue detenida exitosamente por el vampiro Phillip Price,presidente actual de ECorp , en esos tiempos encargado de la seguridad civil ,después de ese incidente se rumorea que Price decidió cambiar de rubro , según sus propias palabras "A donde era más necesitado").

Vio soledad , fuerza , revolución , no sabía que podría existir ese nivel de conexión,era cierto que había tomado sangre de otros humanos , en su mayoría vagabundos y criminales ,había sentido algunas de las emociones que los rodeaba día a día en sus miserables existencias ,eran grises ,simples , nada comparable con lo que sentía en aquellos instantes , si antes deseaba a Elliot ahora era completa e irremediablemente adicto a él .

\- ¿Lo disfrutas? - Preguntó el hacker alzando una de sus cejas ,su cuerpo cada vez estaba cada vez más débil ,no tardaría mucho en fallarle las piernas , no podría sostenerse de pie , sin embargo no se daría por vencido tan rápido, no cuando tenía al ejecutivo "en la palma de su mano".

La voz del hacker lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad volviendo su percepción a un estado "normal" ,lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que si seguía bebiendo su sangre de esa manera terminaría drenandolo , usando todo su autocontrol alejó sus colmillos del humano , su boca estaba manchada, pasó sus dedos sobre sus bordes deslizándose al interior de sus labios .

\- No deberías desperdiciar, es grosero - Tyrell lamió los dedos mirándolo fijamente con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas , estaba excitado su cuerpo experimentaba la calidez gracias a la sangre humana hasta podría pasar como uno de ellos, su piel era menos pálida ,su expresión más "viva".

"Lo había conseguido" pensó tan sólo le había costado algo de sangre,tenía al alto ejecutivo donde lo quería , aunque debía admitir que no era una tarea que pensará que podría disfrutar tanto ,deslizar una de las piernas entre las de Tyrell fue sólo un extra, un poco de diversión ,mezclar el placer y los negocios "¿Por qué no?" avanzar un poco más en esos roces ,atizar la pasión estaba bien aunque no terminarlo , no en ese encuentro ,dar "todo" de él tan fácilmente iba lograr exactamente lo opuesto de lo que necesitaba conseguir.

Había perdido la cabeza una parte de la conciencia de Tyrell se lo gritaba ,pero esa voz se vio apagada por el roce del otro ,los dedos en su boca y la pierna entre las suyas ,lo necesitaba casi como la sangre que procedía de él , es por eso que jugó una de las cartas que no tenía permitido ni él ni algún vampiro que aprecie su vida , le dio su "sangre inmortal" ,aquella práctica era negada desde tiempos inmemoriales en los que los vampiros eran unos cuantos en el mundo.

La sangre vampírica tenían propiedades que en los humanos causaban por un corto tiempo lo mismo que una droga sin los efectos negativos ,aumento en las percepción de los sentidos , es decir que el humano experimentaba las ventajas de ser como ellos ,lo más importante por lo cual estaba prohibido se crearía un enlace por el cual el vampiro podría percibir las emociones de su humano si a esto sumamos que tal humano de su sangre voluntariamente ,esto se convertía en un rito en el que dicho enlace sería de ambos lados.

Aunque no pasaría de algunas semanas o meses en la que el enlace se desvaneciera poco a poco ,claro siempre y cuando el rito no se vuelva a repetir de manera continua , pero este detalle no le importaba en absoluto a los presidían las reglas vampíricas ,pues la "sangre inmortal" como ellos la denominaban, únicamente debía ser usada para convertir a otro bajo un estricto proceso de selección vampírica y permisos de parte de la ley humana , otro detalle por el cual los "seres de la noche" no estaban dispuestos a compartir su sangre era la idea de que descubran más de ellos de lo que ya se sabía ,los humanos podrían rebelarse ,experimentar con ellos, eliminarlos , no sería algo complicado con toda la tecnología desarrollada ,prohibir esta práctica era una precaución nada exagerada de su parte .

El que Tyrell alejara sus dedos lo confundió por un segundo ,aunque no tanto como que cortara su propia muñeca con sus colmillos ,la sangre vampírica brotó y se la ofrecía, mentiría si dijera que planeo tal situación , sin embargo no creía que fuera una desventaja ,tenía información ,más rumores que certezas sobre sus efectos y la que más le agradaba era la parte donde los vampiros tienen totalmente prohibida darla ,no había una ley para los humanos ,al parecer era suficiente con rumores relacionándola con enfermedad o hasta muerte, "tonterías" pensó el hacker quien jaló el brazo a su boca para consumirla.

La sangre le produjo una sensación particular ,ese líquido tibio y espeso, sabía a revelación,luz, recuerdos inconexos del vampiro pasaron por su mente , sus células cambiaron a tal velocidad que su cuerpo no podía sostenerse en sí mismo ,Tyrell se dio cuenta de ello y lo recargo en el otro brazo dejando que el hacker beba todo lo que desee, su expresión ida con ese brillo que iluminaba sus ojos fueron una vista exquisita que merecía cualquier peligro, ni que hablar de la sangre que poseía su humano.

no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bebiendo la sangre vampírica ,pudieron ser horas o segundos , se sentía más allá de la realidad , era más fuerte que cualquier droga que Elliot hubiera consumido alguna vez ,la diferencia es que esas sustancias no provocaba lo que había experimentado, ese aumento en la percepción ,la expansión de su mente , todo era tan claro , como si hubiera estado dormido todo su vida y acabara de despertar.

Quemaba todo su cuerpo quemaba , si antes tomaba en cuenta al placer como un extra en el plan ahora estaba decidido a llevarlo a acabo, jalo la cabeza de Tyrell con ambas manos juntando sus bocas en un beso sangriento , saboreando la mezcla de ambas sangres,era demandante ,sus lenguas luchaban entre sí en una danza violenta , el resto de sus cuerpos siguieron el ejemplo frotándose mutuamente , la ropa estaba demás en ellos se deshicieron rápidamente de estas , llegando a la cama se sentó a horcajadas encima de las caderas de Tyrell , inclinándose para continuar besándolo a la vez que recorría su cuerpo con sus manos ,el vampiro respondió de la misma forma y pronto se encontraron devorándose mutuamente en una sublime fricción.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el hacker se viniera entre jadeos y gemidos , el ejecutivo alejó con cuidado el rostro del suyo para verlo ,deseaba ver su expresión cuando llegaba al límite ,escuchaba el sonido bombeante del corazón desbocado, la sangre recorriendo sus venas , - Magnífico - susurro besando su cuello.

El humano estaba adormecido ,relajado por los continuos orgasmos olvidando que es lo que tenía que conseguir ,pasado unos segundos como un disparo lo recordó, el sonido de su celular tambien ayudo a que fuera consciente de que no podía ir más allá con Tyrell ,lo dejaría para después ,dar una prueba de lo que podía conseguir de él para ganar su confianza ,ese era el objetivo debía recordarlo, acostarse con él en esta etapa no estaba en sus planes , la situación se salió de control había caído ante el placer ,lo aceptaba pero quedaría ahí con toda su voluntad reunida y fuerza extra de la sangre vampírica se incorporó dejando al vampiro confundido y con expresión dolida .

Darlene había llamado no necesitaba ver el número o el nombre grabado en su celular ,era obvio que era ella, únicamente su hermana lo llamaría a esas horas ," horas" pensó fijándose en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 3 con 15 "¿Cuántas veces había estado jugando con el vampiro? Y sólo se estaban frotando ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él ?" .

Tyrell no soporto la lejanía del otro cuerpo hasta hace poco junto a él ,fue hacia él abrazándolo por detrás besando su nuca , - Es hora de que te vayas ,tengo cosas que hacer ,necesito espacio - comentó quitando los brazos de Tyrell de su cuerpo alejándose de nuevo.

Decir que las palabras de su humano eran un baldazo de agua fría era poco comparado a lo que sintió el ejecutivo al escuchar esas palabras ,no quería alejarse de él "no lo haré" pensó decidido pero al enfrentar su mirada tuvo que retroceder ,era una mirada dura , inquebrantable que no aceptaba dudas o negativas , _subyugaba_.


	3. De dolor y sangre

Podía sentirlo,el abismo y la dolorosa caída , dolor , tanto dolor ,no lo soportaba tenía que salir de ahí e ir junto a Elliot ,el sol aún seguía visible, radiante ,no tenía que ver el reloj para saber que faltaban mucho tiempo para que el sol se oculte , en un impulso Tyrell intentó salir del cuarto pero Joanna ,su esposa, lo detuvo - ¿En qué estás pensando,has perdido la cabeza? - dijo alterada agrandando los ojos impidiéndole la salida , sabía que no podría hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de su hacedora , era más fuerte que él ,sólo le quedaba enfocarse en averiguar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su humano.

No era difícil hackear la red de hospitales y clínicas no cuando se era tan bueno como el ejecutivo, lo encontró rápidamente ,estaba cerca a unos kilómetros de distancia que podría recorrer en una hora si iba corriendo,la mitad con auto,el unico detalle era entrar al lugar,hace unas décadas no hubiera significado un problema en absoluto,tan fácil como entrar a una tienda pero desde que los vampiros salieron del ataúd las defensas y reglas en lugares del estado estaban fuertemente asegurados contra ellos y más si se trataba de un hospital con tanta sangre fácil de obtener, prácticamente la comida estaba servida para cualquier vampiro.

La forma más viable de que un vampiro entre sin problemas era que sea legalmente familia de sangre del paciente o su esposo ,la última opción era la elegida por supuesto , cambiar los datos ,crear una identidad falsa como una hora,llamó a su vigilante para que fuera a recoger su documento de identidad "Martín Wallstrom" sería su nombre , implicar el suyo aparte del riesgo que incluía para un alto ejecutivo como él ,era prácticamente un error ,su identidad estaba sumado al de su esposa ,un matrimonio vampírico ,reside mucho papeleo en ello tanto como para que todos lo tengan en cuenta, incluso si se iba a comprar una maldita botella de "real blood" en su tarjeta figuraría sus datos con el nombre de su esposa al lado.

\- Elliot Alderson ¿ Cuál es su habitación? Fue ingresado hace unas horas - preguntó procurando mantener la calma,fallando estrepitosamente,la enfermera se negó con cortesía - Disculpe pero sólo pueden entrar familiares - Tyrell sacó su identificación - Soy su esposo ,necesito verlo - continuó expresando todo su dolor cuidando de no llorar , las lágrimas de sangre suelen asustar a los humanos, La mujer prácticamente no vio su identificación al escuchar la última afirmación - 3° Piso Unidad B ,Habitación 303 - Indico,no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces el vampiro ya estaba en marcha ni bien lo escucho .

La caída había sido grave pero su cuerpo lo había llevado "bien" según los doctores ,incluso noto sorpresa en ellos por la inusual resistencia de su cuerpo "otro en su lugar hubiera muerto" , lo que no dijeron y no necesitaron hacerlo,fue acerca del dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en ello a pesar de todas las drogas legales que le inyectaron para mitigarlo , lo único que le provocaba eran alucinaciones .

Tyrell Wellick llorando a su lado era una alucinación un juego de su cerebro drogado ,lo que no entendía era porque de todas las personas que conocía su mente elegiría al ejecutivo ,era "extraño","tú ¿sabes algo" cuestionaba a su amigo imaginario.

"No había respuestas,nunca las había,no existía nadie más ahí para contestar ,aferrarse a la idea de que alguien ,un amigo lo escuchaba era sólo una ilusión".

\- Vine tan pronto como pude, debí haberte vigilado más de cerca,sólo eres humano y los humanos son tan frágiles ellos mueren y yo no puedo ,no puedo imaginar que tú … - decía el vampiro entre sollozos tomando su mano entre las suyas ,el contacto era íntimo , un tipo de intimidad a la cual el hacker no estaba acostumbrado el afecto ,la calidez que despedía ese toque contrariaba a la frialdad vampírica.

Pero lo que dejó a Elliot aún más confundido fue que el ejecutivo o mejor dicho la alucinación de él cortara su propia muñeca y se la pusiera en su boca.

\- Ellos dicen que es "sagrada" y que no debemos dársela a los humanos porque los volvería más fuertes,no lo creía pero no lo cuestionaba hasta que te vi esa vez ,lo experimentaste ¿Verdad? Quizás ayude, tenemos que intentarlo - insistió en tono desesperado


	4. De cartas y Hamburguesas

Tyrell estuvo afectado toda la noche ,no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo ,sabía, sentía que su humano estaba fuera de peligro con las heridas cerradas y sin el dolor que ambos tanto padecieron pero quería,necesitaba verlo otra vez ,en un ambiente adecuado por supuesto,Elliot no era persona simple y como tal el vampiro estaba seguro de que si intentaba comunicarse con él de una manera común no llamaría lo suficiente su atención,por más que trato de averiguar sobre él, una vez más falló,era un fantasma en la sociedad.

En el sistema sólo figuraba sus datos básicos , ninguna red social , nada , busco más hasta que encontró en la red de vigilancia de la ciudad,un video del día anterior, en el que se veía a Elliot lanzándose al mar,aquello le pareció confuso,extraño su humano no era de ese tipo de persona ,lo sabía lo podía sentir ,necesitaba hablar con él.

Decidió enviar un mensaje escrito a mano con pluma y tinta "como en los viejos tiempos" pensó para sí mismo.

Esperaba transmitir a través de esta carta algo de esa intimidad y personalización que se perdía en la tecnología actual .

 _11 Madison Ave,New York,NY 10010 - 2 AM._

 _Sinceramente Tuyo._

Así es como había quedado el mensaje después de cinco o seis intentos en los que escribía versos, o largas cartas sobre los motivos y porqués de los que era necesario que se encontrarán esa noche ,sin embargo nada funcionaba,nada era lo suficiente bueno o digno por ello concluyo que lo mejor era ser breve y directo, al estilo del hacker, usaría El código binario,un lenguaje que ambos compartían.

 _00110001 00110001 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000001 01110110 01100101 00101100 01001110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110010 01101011 00101100 01001110 01011001 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00110001 00110000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00110010 00100000 01000001 01001101_

 _01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110101 01111001 01101111 00101110_

 _11 Madison Ave,New York,NY 10010_ , era la dirección de Eleven Madison Park uno de los restaurantes caros a los que solía ir Tyrell como él mismo lo había revisado en el sistema,descifrar la carta fue algo fácil ,un código binario,hasta un niño de 5 años con acceso a internet podría hacerlo , aunque claro recibir el mensaje sin que su otra parte se entere era más complicado ,de hecho,Elliot lo había visto,tuvo la carta en sus manos pero no la conecto con Tyrell sino como un mensaje de Fsociety ,como tal no tuvo la voluntad de decodificarlo entregandole el papel cuando este fue a visitarlo a Allsafe.

Fingió no tomarle importancia al papel tirándolo al tacho del pequeño escritorio ,sabía que cuando su otra parte se distrajera podría buscarlo , la conversación con él no había ido bien Elliot deseaba seguir en su perfecto laberinto ,decidió que lo dejaría en paz hasta que reaccione por sí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo , de hecho sólo fueron horas hasta que la realidad por sí misma quebrara el perfecto laberinto de Elliot provocando su resolución de volver a FSociety ,significó un pequeño éxito para ,finalmente su otra parte aceptaba aquello que estaba construyendo para él , también influía que era la 1:23 am ,podría llegar a tiempo a su pequeña "cita" con Tyrell Wellick , vampiro,alias _#elmejofrottage #Quedemoniosestoyhaciendo_ ,quitando el humor al que solía recurrir, aceptaba que el vampiro fue útil en momentos en los que él mismo creía haberse pasado de la raya … ligeramente .

Ir al lugar era como seguir estrechando lazos con un recurso valioso , una jugada inteligente nada más que eso,pensó para sí mismo mientras tomaba posesión del cuerpo y se dirigía al restaurante.

Tenía una reserva desde las 2 am hasta las 4 am ,es conocido que los vampiros tienen una percepción del tiempo más paciente que la de un humano, quizás era por la calidad de su visión o la capacidad de perderse en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo aquello no concordaba con Tyrell quien contaba los minutos desde las 2 am en su auto esperando la llegada de su humano,llamarlo no era una opción,debía esperar sólo eso.

\- ¿Mandaste a Mr. X de vacaciones? No sabia que conducias por tu cuenta - comentó sarcásticamente al vampiro que se había acercado a tal velocidad que si no fuera porque tenía algo de sangre vampírica en sus venas le hubiera tomado por sorpresa .

\- Me alegra que estés completamente recuperado - respondió con una sonrisa.

El anfitrión les dio la bienvenida al Restaurante estaba claro para el empleado que en las reglas de aquel lugar constataba casi como en primer lugar que el traje de tres piezas era una obligación entre los clientes,pero el empleado no pudo hacer nada cuando Tyrell pidió hablar con su gerente ,quien se disculpó incontable veces por el error de novatos que había cometido su empleado ,un cliente A1 como lo era el ejecutivo tenía privilegios más allá de las reglas , aquella situación agrado a ,el poder que emanaba de esas simples acciones acudía como un aura atrayente en el vampiro , decidió que si iba a participar en este juego de voluntades que ambos compartían,iba divertirse ir hasta al final .

\- ¿Todos los CTO acostumbran salir en sus horas de trabajo , o es sólo una costumbre en ECorp ? - Preguntó el hacker con una media sonrisa "¿Cuanto podía tolerar Tyrell?" ,

\- Únicamente los que son tan eficientes como para establecer sus prioridades - respondió el vampiro riendo al comentario , estuvieron mirándose fijamente ,segundos, minutos esperando a que el otro haga el siguiente movimiento,era un juego , un juego de estrategia y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

El mesero interrumpió el enfrentamiento con palabras amables ,preguntándose y preguntando sobre lo que deseaba ordenar con frases innecesariamente largas y redundantes , presunción ,la carta tenía que estar en francés, claro que el vampiro lo entendía a la perfección y ordenaba en un acto ostentoso como un pavo real mostrando sus plumas coloridas ,donde primaban las frases como : Te recomiendo tal plato , o cual plato ,bla bla bla ,el hacker no había puesto verdadera atención a la voz del vampiro ,bien podría estar hablando en chino y a él le daría exactamente lo mismo porque se negaba a ceñirse a las reglas del establecimiento o a las de aquel ser .

Un momento de silencio reinó en la espera de conocer la orden de - Hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas - dijo en una media sonrisa, el mesero confundido se disculpó y pidió con gran cortesía que repitiera la orden pues no había escuchado correctamente , el hacker soltó un pequeño bufido y con mirada divertida - Quiero una H-a-m-b-u-r-g-u-e-s-a con q-u-e-so y p-a-p-a-s f-r-i-t-a-s ¿Has escuchado bien ahora? - repitió despacio al mesero ,quien giró su vista al vampiro como esperando un salvavidas de aquel pedido , pero Tyrell sonreía abiertamente en complicidad.

Sería en vano tratar de racionalizar con ellos, dio una reverencia y dejó que cocina resuelva aquella situación , - La mesa central ,cliente A1 Gold,pide : Una botella de whisky siglo XIX mezclado con Real Blood Premium y una Hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas - repitió el mesero al encargado de cocina quien al no creer lo que estaba escrito en la orden había pedido que sea aclarado.

\- Se lo que parece ,pero no es una broma es un pedido y de un cliente A1 Gold , estos ricos son cada vez más extraños - comentó en confianza al encargado quien se debatía entre renunciar a su trabajo por la ofensa de hacer un plato tan vulgar,con el conocimiento de que una mala crítica por un cliente influyente en el mundo de los poderosos traía consigo la desgracia de cualquier profesional - Merde - susurro el chef golpeando la pared junto a él para ordenar después la preparación de la dichosa hamburguesa .

\- Sentí tu tristeza ,desesperación ¿Qué ha pasado? - cuestiono Tyrell con un tono de sincera preocupación como si el juego se hubiera detenido dando paso a una verdadera conversación. Una jugada que no agrado a - ¿Esa es tu mejor carta? ¿Que sigue, me invitaras al baile de graduación? - evadio la pregunta.

\- Revise los videos de la ciudad y te vi saltando al mar¿Por qué lo hiciste ? - siguió el vampiro ignorando la respuesta evasiva,ensimismado como si estuviera en un monólogo más que en una conversación.

Aunque visto desde afuera así era la dinámica ,con Tyrell intentando comprender al humano frente a él,quien solo emitía palabras que contradecían sus acciones y emociones.

El conocimiento es poder ,era la frase por excelencia de , de verdad lo creía, es por ello que la idea de que el vampiro conozca algo que no planeaba mostrar le sacaba de sus casillas "es mi recurso,no un novio con poderes telepáticos" pensó.- No es tu asunto -contesto bruscamente con dureza.

Tyrell no necesitaba de la conexión para percibir enojo en el hacker,detalle que le dejó sin cuidado.

\- Es mi asunto,tú eres mi asunto, desde que unimos nuestras sangres lo eres ,estás en mi asi como lo estoy en ti ,lo has sentido,la fuerza,la percepción elevada incluso cuando caíste sabías que no ibas a morir porque algo te aseguraba que eras poderoso,nada te podía matar,así se siente ser un vampiro.- declaró el ser,apasionado con los ojos desorbitados de la emoción.

Entonces lo entendió ,aquella vez cuando dejó que tomara su sangre y él tomó la suya ese era causa de su resistencia física,prácticamente no dormía ni comía ,no sentía la necesidad de ello , descuidado como era su otra parte no se dio cuenta ,él mismo estaba tan enfocado en avanzar con sus planes que no le tomo importancia .

El modo como lo describió el ejecutivo, le daba a entender que no tenía poder sobre él ,pero si Tyrell estaba percibiendo sus emociones ¿Porque a él no le pasaba lo mismo?, quizás tenía que ver con las emociones extremas ,el vampiro fue a visitarlo al hospital porque su condición había sido extrema ,el dolor era insoportable,extremo,la dirección del hospital pudo conseguirla hackeando el sistema, eso era todo ,además qué importaba si aparecía cuando estaba en peligro,tener a un vampiro de vigilante no representaba una desventaja ,concluyó el hacker.

\- Sabés que no necesitas una "Real Blood" - dijo deteniendo al vampiro con la mano en la copa - Ya no tengo hambre ,vámonos - continuó moviendo a un lado el plato con la hamburguesa casi intacta.

El ejecutivo no necesito una palabra más ,pidió la cuenta ,sacando su tarjeta dorada junto a un par de billetes para pagar su cuenta y dar una buena propina al mesero.

\- Mi casa - enunció ni bien entraron al auto tomando su lugar en los asientos traseros con Tyrell al volante,no hablaron en todo el trayecto,sus miradas se cruzaban continuamente en el espejo retrovisor.


	5. De Sangre y Seducción

Mi primer Smut ,si deseas hablar de Tyrelliot AQUI

se aseguró de abrir rápidamente la puerta antes de que el mismo Tyrell la rompiera , decir que no le encantaba provocar ese descontrol en el Alto ejecutivo de EvilCorp sería negar lo evidente.

Tyrell sacó una pequeña pastilla del bolsillo interior de su saco acercandola a su boca era una acción rápida ,un humano cualquiera apenas y hubiera percibido la acción pero el humano frente a él tenía sangre vampírica en sus venas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó tomando la pastilla roja en su mano ,no necesito que el vampiro respondiera , lo supo al ver ese color ,era *Vps (Un conjunto de químicos que en pocas palabras lograban que un vampiro produzca algo parecido al semen cuando tenía sexo ).

\- No lo necesitas - dijo el hacker tirándolo a algún lugar del piso del apartamento, - la sangre puede ser algo intimidante en esas situaciones - comentó Tyrell gratamente sorprendido,aunque él mismo no sabía porque lo estaba era Elliot después de todo , su humano , alguien extraordinario , - Ya vi tu sangre , la probé y en grandes cantidades ,así que no te pongas timido conmigo a estas altura de la fiesta .- contestó entre divertido y sarcástico.

La respuesta del vampiro no se hizo esperar, acomodo las manos en sus hombros acariciandolos mientras asomaba el rostro acercándose a su cuello directo a la arteria carótida,el punto predilecto de los seres de la noche , el hacker podía escuchar el sonido de los colmillos saliendo de la boca listo para darse un festín con su sangre.

\- Espera, antes de que me ataques me pondré cómodo - lo detuvo con una mano en uno de sus hombros lanzándole una de esas miradas fijas y decididas que cautivan al vampiro, se desnudaba lentamente casi como si su objetivo no fuera quitarse la ropa si no torturar a Tyrell,y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo,el vampiro se había quedado paralizado sólo la expresión vibrante en sus ojos velados de deseo era prueba de que no era una hermosa estatua de medidas armoniosas.

Ni bien estuvo desnudo Tyrell se vio libre del encantamiento,deseaba tocar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo delante suyo ,recorrerlo y saborearlo de todas las maneras posibles , su hambre por él ya no sólo se resumía en su sangre ,el hambre por ese humano era más de lo que pudiera explicarse ,un fantasma ,un misterio ,un juego que exigía ser ganado a toda costa .

Los dedos del ejecutivo rozaron los costados del cuerpo como si estuviera tocando una obra de arte ,algo sagrado que requería cuidado, al tiempo que sus ojos lo recorrían con un brillo salvaje que devoraba todo a su paso , la respiración de se hizo más acelerada con cada toque que recibía,podrían estar congelados en ese estado de contemplación toda una vida,pero el hacker tenía otros planes - Desnúdate - ordenó con voz queda,había sido apenas un susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que el vampiro escuchara, obedeciendo como si de un hechizo se tratara,el efecto que tenía en él.

Ahí parados en la entrada a ese departamento sombrío y desordenado ambos se consumían mutuamente ,la primera vez había sido un experimento algo que podría haber quedado como tal,olvidable,una anécdota efímera ,ahora era distinto ,con este intercambio de sangre estaban firmado un pacto del que sabían sus consecuencias.

La sangre de ambos se estaba mezclando en sus venas,al terminar el intercambio, sus bocas manchadas recorrían la piel alrededor del otro, no había un comienzo y un final para sus cuerpos ,eran una sola figura,uniéndose más allá de lo físico,sus memorias ,sabores,emociones,sus experiencias, todo se enlazaba.

Esa conexión era un nuevo nivel de intimidad.

Los sentidos del humano se amplificaron, ya lo había experimentado la primera vez que probó la sangre vampírica, sin embargo no se había rendido ,como ahora a todas las nuevas percepciones , la adoración,pasión y cuidado que expresaba el vampiro al tocarlo lo transportaba se sentía como un ser ,un único ser no como la otra parte de una persona era él en control y a la vez perdido en el otro cuerpo formando parte de un ser distinto .

Si alguien tuviera que preguntarle al humano la razón por la que Tyrell era tan bueno en el sexo oral,este contestaría con una pequeña media sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios "Es porque los vampiros no necesitan respirar" ,

El sonido de los jadeos y gemidos que le producía los roces de esa lengua en su miembro se agudizaba por el toque del vampiro en los contornos de su cuerpo, lo trataba como si fuera un instrumento musical,haciendo especial énfasis en sus pezones,esa acción era una muy buena jugada y estaría de acuerdo al menos si le preguntaras en ese momento,aunque no podría contestar apropiadamente Fuck! ¡Vete al infierno! Es como de seguro respondería.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Oh Si! - junto a algunos bramidos salieron de la boca del hacker mientras se deshacía en el placer del orgasmo, corriéndose profusamente manchando su vientre y parte del rostro de Tyrell ,el cual pasó una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas lamiendo el líquido blanquecino mezclado con la sangre que había quedado de sus labios ,era una vista que el humano no sabría definir como grotesco o sensual ,un poco de ambos tal vez ,el aspecto depredador del vampiro había oscurecido sus ojos claros dándole una clara idea de que es lo que se proponia ,lo deseaba quería consumirlo y lo había hecho casi de forma literal ,el humano sabía que el ejecutivo deseaba poseerlo de todas la maneras posibles ,hacer ese rito únicamente fue el comienzo de una serie de jugadas que lo llevaron hasta ahí con Tyrell fucking Wellick encima de él esperando la respuesta ,la siguiente jugada ,

era consciente de que no podría mantener el control de sí mismo por mucho tiempo esconder esta experiencia de Elliot ,esta parte de tiempo sería una tarea descomunal , pero sí a eso le sumamos que Tyrell lo penetre entonces aquella tarea sería imposible de ocultar,usando toda la fuerza que la sangre le otorgaba y el poder tácito que tenía sobre el vampiro giro sus posiciones para estar a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Enseñame como te preparas ,hazlo para mí - ordenó jalando la mano izquierda del vampiro lamiendo cada dedo,envolviendolos en su boca de la misma forma en que Tyrell lo había hecho con su miembro,la mirada que el vampiro le dedicaba era depredadora y de absoluta entrega, se tornó aún más cálido casi se sentía humano .

Los vampiros permanecen siempre igual como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo ,no importaba qué tanto puedan insistir en cortarse el cabello o las uñas éstas crecerían después de unas horas dependiendo de la fuerza de cada criatura, el cuerpo volvía a la misma forma del momento en el que había sido convertido y bueno para Tyrell el no haber experimentado la penetración en su cuerpo era considerada una desventaja , pues al momento de experimentarlo este terminara recobrando su forma , en pocas palabras sería virgen por ¿Siempre? Una idea que molestaba al sueco pero que ahí con el hombre encima suyo el hecho se le antojaba fascinante sentir una y otra vez con la misma intensidad como ese miembro ajeno se abría paso en las paredes de su interior alcanzando ese punto de máximo placer.

Era salvaje ,abrasador ,se sentía tan vivo como si despertara de un largo sueño y todo cobrará sentido por unos maravillosos momentos, sus brazos atraían más y más al otro cuerpo,juntaban sus bocas en besos apasionados,separándose sólo cuando al otro le faltaba la respiración,Tyrell dejaba pequeñas marcas en sus hombros y cuello,hundiendo sus dedos en esa espalda al ritmo de las estocadas, arriba y abajo como si viviera el clímax de La Obertura 1812 de Tchaikovsky del modo más sublime y apasionado.

Pasaron horas y hubieran podido pasar días sin que ninguno de los dos necesitara detenerse de esa danza de esa jugada del juego infinito que ambos compartían ,sin embargo la luz ya empezaba a colarse a través de la ventana , quemaba Tyrell tendría que irse y volver a su vida cotidiana así como el humano junto a él ,la realidad los llamaba, - Vi ses snart,min älskade hacker (Nos vemos pronto mi amado hacker) - se despidió en un susurro besando la frente de su humano.

se sentía fuerte ,poderoso, es lo que la conexión había hecho con él,o era Tyrell "¿Sería lo mismo si fuera otro vampiro?" Se hizo aquella pregunta un par de veces , no le tomo importancia no había una respuesta fija , después de todo aún seguía la idea o propósito de ver a dicho vampiro como una herramienta , prescindible , no cambiaría de parecer por más que esté inundado de sangre vampírica, su misión lo era todo .


End file.
